1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator capable of delaying an increase of a temperature of a storage compartment by allowing a temperature of air that is heated by a defrost heater to be lowered and then discharged to the storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to keep foods fresh while having a storage compartment and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air to the storage compartment.
A temperature of the storage compartment is maintained in a certain range that is required to keep foods fresh.
The storage compartment of the refrigerator has an open front surface, and the opened front surface is usually closed by a door to maintain the temperature of the storage compartment.
The storage compartment is divided into a freezing compartment in the right side and a refrigerating compartment in the left side by a partition, and the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment are closed by a freezing compartment door and a refrigerating compartment door.
The inside of the storage compartment maintains a temperature thereof by receiving a cool air from a cool air supplying device, and the cool air supplying device includes an evaporator generating a cool air, a blower fan guiding the cool air generated by the evaporator so that the cool air is supplied to the storage compartment, and a cool air duct receiving the cool air guided by the blower fan and discharging the guided cool air to the storage compartment.
In the cool air duct, a plurality of discharging ports may be provided to discharge the received cool air to the storage compartment, but an ice or frost may be generated in the cool air discharging port due to the long use of the refrigerator.
A defrost heater may be operated to remove the ice or frost generated in the cool air discharging port. Air heated by the defrost heater removes the ice or frost generated in the cool air discharging port and then discharged to the storage compartment via the cool air discharging port.
Since the air that is heated by the defrost heater is discharged to the cool air discharging port while having a high temperature after removing the ice or frost generated in the cool air discharging port, there may cause a problem of increasing a temperature of the storage compartment.